Assurance
And then there is this eternal struggle within yourself and your family and your friends and there's this voice in your head and this itch to write and type and comfort others. And then there is this eternal time and space and thoughts all jammed in your head, this voice that won't back down, oh no, it won't because, what's it called? Inspiration? Determination? An urge to do something? Unsettled? No, that doesn't make sense. But then again what does? No, back to the topic. Assurance, because this is what it's called, and so this shall be what it is. Assurance. To assure you, everything will be all right, everything will make sense, even if the world itself doesn't. Because one day you may find that one friend, that one person, that one.. someone. But I can see I am not assuring you, so here I am. What am I doing here? Why am I here? Why is this happening? And most of all, why is it happening to me, of all people? Do I have the most rotten luck? The most broken heart? The most broken family? If I left, will anyone care? Now, ha, that's a good question there. A question. A question always have to have an answer now, doesn't it? Or else the human race, oh, the wonderful and sometimes terrifying human race, it'll go crazy. We'll go crazy. Because we need answers. Answers to such questions. So if I left, will anyone care? The answer is simple. Yes, people will care. Yes, people will miss you. Yes, people will cry. But the human race is an odd bunch. We are an odd bunch. That is why we take things for granted. That is why we only notice things once they are gone. If this wiki suddenly disappeared. If the roof over your head suddenly disappeared. If the food you just saw in the fridge disappeared. And then you will care because you've got no place to escape, you've got no place warm to sleep, you've got no food to eat. See, these are the things you take for granted. These are the things we take for granted. But for the things we take for granted, other people will adore it, other people will worship it, other people will need it, and not take it for granted. The question to ask is not If I left, will anyone care? No, oh, dear, no, it's much, much more complicated for that. The question to ask is, If I left, who will care? Because then, if you look around yourself, if you truly do, you will find that one person. Because everybody has someone. Someone to care for or someone who cares. Your parents. Siblings. Friends. Grandparents. Aunts and uncles. Even cousins. But if you don't have anyone, if you truly don't, then I hope you look harder. Because maybe you've got that hidden talent, that one true gift that will brighten the world. Write, draw, paint. Sing, dance, play. Invent something. Tell jokes. Make people laugh. Think outside the box. Be clever. Piece together puzzles. And find the meaning in life. Because that is the question everyone asks. Category:Cellofreak Category:One-shot